Amalgam
by Aidesi
Summary: That's what we were. Diverse elements rapidly coming together. As if someone pressed a button and jumpstarted us. Just like that, the kids we were before were swapped for new and improved supernatural models. Werewolf, Druid, Me. I don't know what I am but I'll let you know when I figure it out. My names Mak and I'm gonna tell you how Beacon went to hell from start to end. Fun.
1. Prologue

**I don't know where this came from. Maks took over. Review if you would like me to continue to post this, because I will likely still be writing it whether you guys like it or not to be honest. Enjoy xx.**

**Disclaimer: No one is mine but Maks. She is definitely mine.**

* * *

I somehow became satisfied with the simple pleasure of watching him from afar. I used to do it all the time before anyways. The only difference is now I can't talk to him, or touch him or be anywhere near him really. Which I guess makes this entirely different, if you think about it.

Sorry, I'm not that great with words. Serious words to be specific. Sure, hand me an innuendo or toss me a witty comment and I'll come swinging right back at you, but ask me to have a serious conversation and all that will be left of me is a puff of smoke where I once was.

Getting off topic again, sorry, I tend to do that. Anyways back to the point. I've somehow become a creeper, or a stalker if you want to put it that way. I don't, but even if you do what am I gonna do about it? Crawl through this letter and rip you a new one?

The answer is no by the way.

So, stalking. Yeah it might be a bit of a problem that I can't be away from him for more than two months. When I first started out it was no more than an hour though so I guess this is an improvement. Pictures aren't the same and neither are videos. I need to actually see him, breathing, laughing, talking. Watch him live. Now I'm not like full on weirdo like Creeper Eddie Cullen, watching him sleep and shit so don't even think of that association. I just like to see him. It's not like I follow him or anything. I don't even get within twenty feet of him. I keep my distance and just watch him for a bit. Until the stabbing feeling in my chest disappears and I can breathe again. Until I can remember why I did this why I am where I am. That's all I need. It usually does take more than a minute till I can leave again.

There have only been two times that I have nearly revealed myself to him. To my credit, both times I thought he died. But then again both times were in the same day so it really depends on which way you look at it. The first time he turned out to be fine but I was spotted by that old warlock fart Deaton. Second time I had to revive him but he was unconscious so that doesn't really count. I got out of there before he could see me. I mean how exactly would I explain?

"Hey Lahey, I know I'm supposed to be dead and all that but I'm not and I'm still in love with you. Wanna make out?"

It's complicated. And it's one fucking long story. But I know that I can trust you with it cause who are you gonna tell? Even if you do tell someone, the chances of anyone believing you are low so…

Oh that's not a threat by the way. It's just a fact. Plus it's not like you care. Do you really care about anyone but yourself and your boy toy Nickols?

I'm kidding so don't freak out.

Oh yeah and just for kicks how's Italy? Liking your new life? Great, cause if you die again I'm not bringing you back, family favors or no family favors.

Don't tell Lydia. That was a threat.

Seriously don't die again Paige cause ain't nobody got time for that,

Maks

p.s you may notice there no return addresses. That's because I don't expect or want you to reply so just read my letters and mind your own fucking business.

p.p.s if I hear that you've contacted your ex I'm going to go all the way down to Italy to rip your throat out. See that's funny cause your ex-boyfriend once gave a similar threat to me. I'll tell you about it later but just don't call Hale ok? Laters


	2. Chapter 1

**I figured i'd put out the first chapter to give you all a taste of what i have to offer! Enjoy! And also i'm in the market for a beta! So if anyone wants to offer that would be wonderful :)**

* * *

So it all started when I found Stiles Stilinski in a dark gas station at god knows what hour of the night and forced him to entertain me.

This was not one of my best ideas.

Now if you must know I am not exactly the best sleeper. I have parasomnia which basically means that I have god-awful dreams and sleepwalk. Cause of that I don't sleep much at all, and I function fine. Really I can't remember the last time that I was even in my bed and I honestly am glad for it. But being awake when everyone else is dead-asleep can be boring as hell so sometimes I find that I need to entertain myself. Usually I would do this by watching some TV, reading something, or surf the net but tonight there was nothing on, I finished all my books, and the internet seemed to officially run out of funny cat videos. So, instead, I went exploring.

In my house it was well known that I had issues with sleep so as soon as my sixteenth birthday rolled around my parents bought me a car. I took my as soon as humanly possible and next thing I knew I was in the business of midnight driving. I had driven pretty much all summer, to all my tutoring gigs and at night and by this point I was a pro at knowing where to go to avoid everyone and where to go that was still open, where to go to eat. There was a gas station near the side of town where no one went to between 1:00 and 5:00 am that sold big gulps so that was the ffirst stop I usually made.

The station was honestly a bit dingy and no matter how many cars were around, it always looked like it damn place was haunted and someone was going to jump out and saw you in half.

Or at least that's the feeling that I got from it.

So you can imagine how freaking creepy it was when know one was around. But I still went because I love food and I have a big gulp addiction. Plus I have a problem with dares.

We'll come back to that. Anyways, I pull up into the station in my baby blue Corvette (her name is Wilma) and nearly run over a guy.

That guy was Stiles Stilinski.

Now in my defense, whever I usually go to thation at this time, as I already told you, there's nobody there! So me almost smearing the kid on the hood of my car is not my fault but his for ruining my routine! So he cant charge me or sue me or whatever even if his dad is Sheriff!

But even as I think this to myself my mind is powered by a feeling that happens way too often lately. an overwhelming feeling that makes me feel like there's a buzzing underneath my skin, like my bones are vibrating, like my ears are ringing like bells and as I lick my dried lips only one word comes to mind.

Interesting.

Whenever something with even the remote potential to cure my boredom arises I literally feel it with every fathom of my body. When I was young I use to say that my brain was buzzing. My parents would get super worried that I had some brain defect or a condition but nope. Just over excitement I suppose.

To sum that up, whenever something good is about to happen I literally feel it in my bones.

And no, to those of you wondering, I am _not_ a fucking drug addict.

I opened my door to get out of the car as Stilinski clutched his chest in shock. The kids life was probably still flashing before his eyes.

Pussy.

"Eh, watch where you're walking Stilinski!" I shout at him as I step out of the car. Stiles stares at me in shock and confusion as he leans back on his jeep.

"What? _You_ almost hit _me_!" Stiles shouts back. Well, yeah but that doesn't mean I'm going to admit that. His dad's a cop and I do not want a ticket. Jail would be interesting though.

" Yup, great story but we both know what happened. Should I just heads to the station and tell the sheriff that his son and his action nearly endangered my life?" I ask in a voice as pretentious as I can manage. I basically just mimic my sister.

"What?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no my dad cannot know that I'm out tonight!" Stiles shouts before he freezes, his jaw dropping at his carelessness. I grin.

Gotcha.

"What, ya up to Stilinski?" I say innocently. Stiles flinches.

"Up to? What do you mean up to? Why-why-why would you think I was up to something? Can't a guy just stop to put gas in his car at 1:00 in the morning without being judged?!" Stiles said flustered. I raised an eyebrow curiously. "Um…w-what are you up to?"

I roll my eyes and sigh.

This is not very interesting at all.

"Listen, Stiles I know you're doing something you shouldn't be and I want in. Now let's just cut to the chase and I'll make you an offer-." I begin but Stiles guffaws, interrupting me as he begins to pump gas into his car.

"No you can't be _in_. Even if I was doing something, which I'm not, whatever I _would be_ doing would be way too dangerous for you to be doing! Not to mention that wherever I'd be going would not be a place where you should be going to do what I would be doing! Not that I'm doing anything…" Stiles said quickly. His thumb tapped the handle of that gas pump rapidly as he fidgeted. However he usually fidgeted so I couldn't tell if he was lying or not. I just had to go on the fact that I know he's a moron and a terrible liar paired with the feeling in my bones.

before the thing finally popped out and her put it back in its holder with a satisfied smile.

"You didn't let me finish. As I said, I have an offer." I say slowly. Stiles rolls his eyes as he pulls the pump out.

"Psh, whatever you have I don't want. I don't need money Lyla and I don't want to hook up with you so there's nothing you can offer me." Stiles says disinterestedly as he puts the pump away, not even paying attention to me. I feel my face heat up with both embarrassment and frustration and grit my teeth against the slight hurt I feel.

Jerk.

He turns back to me and his eye widen slightly as he sees my expression but I quickly cover it up by rolling my eyes.

"First, _do not_ call me Lyla. Second, Stilinski if you and I were that last male and female on earth and civilization had died out, I would much rather mate with a _flamingo bird_ than you. Or a _porcupine_. Third, my _offer_ - that you no longer even deserve due to you sass – is Lydia's number." I say confidently as if the moment before had never happened. As far as I'm concerned it never did. Moments of weakness are not something I like to recall. Stiles' eyes widen at both my insults and the offer and I smirk in victory. He hesitates but I already know.

Mak 125 – Stilinski 0

"And…and you'll be my wing man." He said slowly.

"No." I say instantly.

"You'll talk me up in front of her."

"No."

" You'll tell her that I'm attractive."

"Only to your fellow species. Unfortunately there only seems to be a population of one."

"You'll tell her that I'm a pretty cool guy?"

" I'm not going to lie to my sister. Well, not for you." I say without hesitation. Stiles looks like he's going to try again so I cut him off before he can test out his terrible skills of persuasion again. "New deal. I give you _one_ half a compliment while my sister is within hearing distance and I won't tell her that you still wet the bed. Or tell the sheriff that you're out tonight." I say smoothly. Stiles gapes.

"I…I don't-"

"Lyd doesn't know that." I say before Stiles can even complete his sentence.

"You can't-"

"I really can." I say, staring him down. Stiles gapes before flailing his arms in frustration .

"Ugh get in the car!" He says pointing towards his jeep. I quickly grab my backpack out of my back seat before locking my car. Slowly I walk around to the other side of his car grinning as I open the door. "You manipulative little red-haired she-witch …" Stiles mutters under his breath.

"And don't you forget it Stilinski." I say with a wink. He looks flustered for a moment before he grumbles and turns the car on. The headlights swim in front of my vision as Stiles turns out of the gas station lot.

"So what's happening?" I ask amicably as I lean on his car door.

"I don't have to tell you what's happening." Stiles said with a frown. He kept his eyes focused on the road as he spoke, as it was already pitch black outside and all sorts of tiny animals were likely to run into the streets in Beacon.

" What the fuck Stilinski?" I ask roughly.

"I'm not telling you what going on, it doesn't matter if you swear while asking the question!" Stiles said irritably.

"That wasn't a 'What the fuck' what the fuck, it was a 'why the fuck' what the fuck?" I explained. Stiles blinked.

"What's the fucking difference?" Stiles asked in frustration.

"Watch your mouth Stilinski!" I snapped sharply. Stiles gapped at me in confusion, and I snorted before laughing uproariously. "Y-you should have seen your stupid face…"

"Yeah, yeah now I'm definitely not telling you. You'll just have to wait until Scott finds out." Stiles said grumpily.

" So we're going to McCall's huh?" I say thoughtfully as I chew on a hang nail. ?Its quiet in the car as I consider this.

I've never been to McCall's. The kid is alright, if not a bit dim. His mom is nice enough. I wonder if she'll be home. She's a nurse though so she-

"Hey. Can part of our deal be that you stop pranking me." Stiles asks tentatively. I turn to look at his face and am surprised to see that he's actually serious.

"Of course not. What am I, a pussy?" I asked as I stopped laughing abruptly. Stiles sighed.

"Yeah, I knew it was a slim chance. Can you at least tell me what you're going to do to me for September? "Stiles asks slowly.

"It's not a surprise if I tell you." I said in a singsong voice as Stiles pulled onto another street.

"Okay, I think you're slightly fuzzy on what a surprise _actually_ is." Stiles says sarcastically. "You see, surprises are usually happy, fun things that bring immense pleasure and joy to all."

"Hey, do you remember that one time I put frogs in your locker?" I ask smiling as we pull into what I assume is Scott's driveway.

"…yeah." Stiles says warily.

"Well, _I_ found that fun. The experience brought _me_ great joy and pleasure and made _me_ very, very happy." I grin as I open the door and hop out.

"…you see you're still not getting it!" Stiles says just as I shut the door on him. I smirk as Stiles rushes out of the car to join me as I walk to McCall's porch. "Please don't prank me."

"Stilinski I've pranked you every month every year since we were nine, its tradition – no it's a ritual. If I were to stop now just because you're a bit butt-hurt it would greatly disappoint our audience." I say passionately as I stop on the front porch. I frown a bit before lifting the McCall's happy little 'welcome' rug. I grin as I spot a shiny little key under the mat. Honestly some people are too cliché.

" What audience?" Stiles asks in confusion.

"_Our_ audience. " I shake my backpack at him and his eyes flash with understanding. I have kept my camera in my backpack for the past three years, filming my life or at least everything that's _interesting_. I plan to edit it all when I'm like forty and sell the footage to universal studios so they can make a movie based on my life. Or at least that was the plan when I was thirteen, now it's just habit. "My future audience Stilinski! They expect this from us. They expect me to play a cruel and unusual prank on you and they expect you to not be expecting it. We have a reputation to uphold!" I say as I bend down to pick up the key and blow the dust off of it.

"I don't want to uphold our reputation I just want to be able to walk home in dry pants!" Stiles complains and I roll my eyes as I unlock the door. The lock moves smoothly and I smile briefly.

Breaking and entering is actually kinda fun.

"I swear I've spilt urine on you like three times so you should think twice before you complain about last month's jelly prank!" I start to go into the house and Stiles follows me, a complaint ready on his tongue but I stop him by placing my hand on his chest. "_Where_ do you think you're going?"

"To…get Scott." Stiles says, his face screwed up in utter bewilderment.

"Not this way you aren't." I say with a shake of my head. "Find your own way in."

"What? But-"

"B-b-b-b-b! No. I found this way, so you find your own way." I say firmly.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Stiles asks animated ly.

"How should I know? Be creative. See ya." I smile before closing the door in his face and locking it once again. I stand on my tip toes to look through the peep hole, watching as Stiles turns left and right in a mix of confusion and frustration before flailing his arms as he complains something that looks like 'she-witch and 'devil-child'. I can't hold back a snort before I set off to find a good angle for my shot.

I walk around the unfamiliar house for a while before I finally hear Scott's footsteps. Keeping my steps light I rush to where he is heading towards, tiptoeing the whole way. Hiding in the shadows from him I follow him to a window facing the porch, turn my camera on and watch the magic unfold.

Scott walks warily with a bat over his shoulder and looks around before Stiles suddenly drops from the roof. They both scream their heads off for a but before Scott speaks.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" He asks irritably.

"You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles says in defense. I roll my before steping out of my hiding spot and finding my way out to on to the porch.

"Great look of fear Scotty, the camera loved that!" I exclaim from behind Scott. Scott screams and flails with his bat once again and I grin brightly. "Fantastic, yeah just like that!" I say, keeping the lens trained on his face.

"Dammit _Mak_? How did you even get into my house?" Scott asks flustered.

"Through the front door of course. I, unlike some other people I could mention, am not a moron." I say as I zoom in on the still upside down Stiles.

"Hey!" The boys both say simultaneously. I smirk holding back a chuckle as I zoom in on Scott's pout.

"Wait, Stiles why is she even here?" Scott asks.

"We made a deal." I say instantly. "And don't talk about me like I'm not here McCall."

Scott looks at Stiles with confusion and Stiles looks frustrated.

"Scott I'll fill you in later! Anyways we have more important things to talk about!" Stiles says, flailing as usual.

"Yeah like the reason you two are breaking into my house?" Scott asks sarcastically.

"Scott, it's not breaking in if we know each other, it's just called '_letting yourself in'_" I explain, feigning wisdom.

"That is not even _close_ to how it works…" Scott says in confusion. I wink at him and he rolls his eyes as he realizes I'm winding him up.

McCall's alright. He's not my friend, but I don't reaqlly have friends. But if I did I think McCall would be a good one to have.

He'd have to keep Stilinski on a leash though.

"Enough of the chit chat! You gotta here this! I saw my Dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called, they're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department and even state police."

"Wait what?" I say in confusion. However behind my skin my blood starts buzzing.

"For what?" Scott asks warily.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." Stiles says as he begins to let himself down.

"A dead body?" Scott says in confusion.

I roll my eyes and say 'no, Scott, an antibody' just as Stiles says 'no a body of water'. My ears begin to ring.

"Yes a dead body you dumbass!" Stiles says as he jumps the porch fence.

"You mean, like murdered?" Scott asks uneasily. I shiver at the thought, but not from fear. My bones are vibrating and my tongue taste like pennies.

"Nobody knows yet." Stiles says, as he simultaneously glances at me with concern. I jut my chin out confidently at him, my nostrils flaring and he just as quickly looks away. I clench my jaw to hold in my excitement. "All they know is that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on, if they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott asked confused.

My brain is buzzing.

"That's the best part!" Stiles says excitedly. "They only found _half_. We're going."

I feel completely and utterly alive for the first time in a long time and my heart feels like its thudding a mile per minute. My jaw is sore from clenching and my fingers tremble with excitement. Through my brain only one train of thought is recognizable.

_Interesting. Fascinating. Fun. Interesting. Interesting. Interesting._

"Shotgun." I say as I turn towards the front door.

"Aw, man." Scott mutters under his breathe and I am unable to hide a smile of glee.

"Stay here."

"Fuck you." I respond instantly. Stiles sighs in frustration.

"Look this could be dangerous." He says softly. Scott briefly mentioned the possibility of the killer still being in the woods, something that I considered as well but didn't say out loud in both fear of sounding like a wimp and my great _interest_. Now it was apparently all Stiles could think about.

"Your point? It's not your job to take care of me Stilinski. Why do you even care?" I ask irritably. Stiles sighs, pursing his lips into a thin line before smirking.

"My point is that if you don't stay in the car, I will go to guidance tomorrow morning and tell the counselor about an unexplainable pain I have when I urinate and my fear that I may have passed it on an infection to the lovely Makn girl. I will say this loudly enough so that the secretary in the waiting room cannot help but overhear this information and both of our full names."

"You wouldn't dare." I say, my eyes narrowing. Stiles smirks.

" Mak you know how fast news in this town spreads, and you especially know how fast it gets to your mom, how long do you think it will be before Mr. Makn hears? What do you think he'll think about Daddy's little girl sleeping with the Sheriff's kid?"

"Motherfucker!"

" I say you get your car privileges taken away…no more late night driving. After all the don't really know where you're going or who you're with…" Stiles says, feigning consideration

"You're bluffing. You wouldn't risk Lydia finding out." I say more confidently than I feel.

"Try me…" Stiles says with raised brows. "Lydia aren't hardly know I exist, at least this will put me on her radar."

"You're pathetic." I spit venomously. There is no way I'm missing this.

"Pathetically in love. With you. Lover." Stiles say sarcastically with a bright smile. We stare each other down for a moment, and I can see his hand fidgeting against the car door in the corner of my eye. I scowl and lean back in my seat.

It's official.

Mak 125 – Stilinski 1

"Fuck you!" I shout as I cross my arms.

"Just…stay safe. Lydia would never date me if she found out I got her baby sister murdered. I'll come and bring you back to your car later. " Stiles says as he slowly gets out of the car to follow Scott who's already waiting outside.

"Wait you bastard!" I shout as he's about to close the door. He reopens in and stares at me questioningly. I shove my video camera into his hands. "If you're not going to let me come the least you can do is tape _everything_ for me! Don't leave any details out and make sure nothing happens to my camera! Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. Leave it to me." He says unenthusiastically. I roll my eyes and turn away from him. He sighs, muttering 'it's for your own good' before exiting the jeep and joining Scott as they trek into the woods.

Once I can no longer see them I grab my backpack and take out my still camera. It's basically a straight shooter with a manual zoom lense and whole bunch of other functions that I hardly use but my parents felt were necessary. All I said was that I didn't want just a plain digital camera and they went insane with it. I wait about five minutes before I feel the coast is clear. My buzz (which had nearly diminished in disappointment when Stiles refused to let me come) returned full blast.

Slowly I opened the door and tip toed outside, closing the door with similar carefulness.

Okay, two things you should know about me. One, I always have a point to prove to myself. It's like I dare myself to do something and if I don't do it I feel like a total wuss (_the_ single worst feeling ever) until I finally do it. Two, whenever someone tells me not to do something I dare myself to do it. Like, double doggie dare.

Oh, and three I really like dares.

I walk nimbly through the grass and trees, searching for I don't know what yet.

The halfed dead body. That's what I'll find.

I'll find it, take a picture of it and rub it in Stilinski's face tomorrow. Sounds like a plan.

I walk in silence for a while, hearing nothing but the sound of the occasional birds call or rustle of leaves. The sky is dark and the moon is full. Through the tree branches overhead I can see moon light trickling through and I swear to God it's all so creepy.

So of course I take pictures. I take pictures of the moon light leaking though the tree leaves and the owls and their glowing eyes within the trees. I capture a shot of a tree that looks distinctly creepy, like it has a face in it, and I find a stump from a tree that looks so old that even the thought that it was chopped down makes me feel a great injustice. The stump gives l=me a weird feeling though. Like my buzz jumps or like…pulses the closer I get to it. I blink as I slowly get closer to it, resting my palm in the center of the tree.

Suddenly, a herd of elk, or deer, or whatever stampede in from out of nowhere and its chaos but a kind of beautiful freaky chaos if you know what I mean? So I get some continuous shots of that and even the animal tracks that they leave cause those look pretty cool too.

Just as I get another angle of it I hear a distant cry that sounds like McCall. My eyes widen and my heart thuds as I consider the possibilities.

Now like I said I like McCall pretty decently. So the thought of the guy being brutally murdered doesn't really sit well with me. So without really thinking I run towards where I heard his voice.

"Scott!" I shout as I run towards where I heard the echo. "Scott!"

Maybe if I make enough noise the killer will get scared and run off before finishing him or something. Who am I kidding? At least we'll die together right? Maybe in our dying breaths we will solidify out weak acquaintance-ship.

My ears ring as I run, the wind passing over them making me feel near deaf. Distracted, I trip over something, thudding to the ground quickly, protecting my camera with my arms. As I look quickly behind me, tossing my strawberry blonde hair out of my face I scream at the sight of a dismembered female torso lying in the yellowing grass.

I scream until I feel hoarse before stopping to catch my breath, still eying the dead half-a-body fearfully. My nostrils are flared as I breathe sharply, nearly hyperventilating before I slowly begin to calm down. My body is anything but calm though as it literally feels like my blood is trying to escape from my body and my bons are vibrating so hard that it feels like they'll snap any second. Slowly I rise up onto my knees and kneel down before the torso. Taking a deep breath I take my camera and take a shot.

"Smile…" I say briefly before I snap the picture. Sighing in relief that my job is done I feel the buzzing calm slightly. I set to leave but my body won't move. Before I know why I start talking. "Hey. Sup? Well, uh, obviously not much for you considering your dead and shit but… I promise that was not a joke. I mean, since you're actually literally dead that wouldn't even be funny. Um, I'm sorry about that by the way. You being dead and all. It sucks. Whoever did this to you is a total douche. Don't worry though, I know the kid who's dad is sheriff and he's actually pretty competent so he'll catch him. And even he doesn't that bastard will get what he deserves. What kinda of psycho cuts someone in half? It's just fucking rude for him to separate you from your legs. I mean I can't see them since I don't know where they are but by your face I can just tell that you had rocking legs. You're welcome. Sorry. Just assumed you said thanks there. But really he didn't even close your eyes! What kind of insensitive fucker would pull something like that? Do you mind if I just…here."

Slowly I reached over to her face and carefully shut her eyelids. They were cold and clammy and just felt well, _dead_ but I instantly felt a bit better for her. Like she had _some_ dignity, even if her boobs were out. The buzzing had died until the was only a vibration in the back of my mind.

"_Thank you"_

I pulled back sharply, falling back on my hands and froze. All at once my blood was alive, buzzing, vibrating, kicking, fighting to get out as I breathed sharply.

The fuck?

I spoke to a dead body. And it talked back.

The _fuck_?

My tongue felt heavy and my vision blurred and my blood felt like it was charged with electricity. Through the rushing in my ears I heard a twig snap behind me and turned swiftly only to stifle a scream of shock.

A wolf. Only it was a really huge, mutated wolf with gigantic teeth and large glaring eyes. I held my breath as the wolf stared at me, growling hungrily.

_Fuck_.

Slowly the thing stalked towards me and I was frozen and helpless as it crept towards me. My blood felt like it was trying to flee through my pores and my skin crawled like it was alive. I dropped my camera from limp hands as the thing got closer and the buzzing got worse. I couldn't move, I couldn't scream. It felt like my own body was strangling me, trying to kill me as it overloaded. Soon it was only a foot away and my heart stopped.

I was going to die. If the wolf didn't maul and eat me then I'd die from whatever seizure I was having. And I accepted it. I closed my eyes as the wolf brought its face inches from mine and sniffed. I wrinkle my nose as it sniffed my face and my neck and arms. I felt its hot breath on my body as I squeezed my eyes tight. I take a shuddering breath, tears building behind my eyes as I begin to see stars. Behind my eyelids I see spots cluttering my vision and I know this is it, I'm going to explode and it'll be over. But the light grows until its near blinding and I wonder if this is the light to heaven they talk about in movies and shit and remember that I really shouldn't say shit if I want the big guy to let me into heaven's gates

Then, just like that it was gone.

The thing ran off into the night like it didn't even exist like I imagined it. The buzzing stopped too. I sat there still for a good ten minutes in absolute shock before I slowly began to stand up on shaking legs and walk towards Stiles' car. I vaguely remember grabbing my camera and waving at the half-corpes, muttering a half-hearted 'see ya around' as I left. I was walking for what felt like second but must have been longer before I reached the trespassing fence where Stiles' had parked. I blinked as I stared at the empty clearing.

"Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck" I breathe the words out as if I'm exhaling as my heart slows. Mt brain is ringing at a frequency that I can't hear and I feel kinda light head and fuck, fuck, fu-

And there you have it, how we met Tals. Happy rebirthday you werewolf freak, you! Are you partying at all the Canadian clubs? Hope you're doing well and that you like this half-assed present.

Hey, it's not like my line of employment pays in American cash okay? Or any cash really.

Don't call your brother; remember you're meant to be dead. Just put on a drop-dead gorgeous dress and show off those rockin legs at the club! (That was a joke, but also a suggestion like really go out and have some fun.)

I'm serious,

Mak

p.s send me some maple syrup I forgot to do grocery shopping


End file.
